


In The Moment Kiss

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: 4. In The Moment Kiss – Maybe it's in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.





	In The Moment Kiss

"I stand by what I said- You calling the mercenary captain an 'uglier bastard than your average Hutt' then shooting his maid droid was both unhelpful and really unnecessary." The other rattaki grumbled again in his usual, quietly angry way. Kaliyo still didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't loud and explosive, but it sure as hell wasn't passive and nonthreatening either. Not that Meremoth could threaten her. Or maybe _would_ was the better word- but he complained an awful lot sometimes when shit hit the fan in a way he _didn't_ like. The agent was leaning against the opposite wall of her preferred hangout on the ship, glaring her down with an ever so slightly curled lip.

"Look, whine all you want; he was that ugly and that droid flat tired me. Besides, I could tell you weren't happy about going along with the guy's little plan!"

"We could have killed him at a slightly better time- Namely one that didn't nearly get both of us filled with blaster plasma."

"The medpaks did their job, as always."

"That's not the point Kaliyo." He shook his head at her, blatantly disapproving. Stubborn son of a-

Kaliyo crossed the room in, oh, three steps maybe? She was in a hurry after all and it's not like this was all that big of a space anyway. That wasn't important, nor was his repetitive scolding at this point. He did at least slow down as she came closer. When her arms were around his steady shoulders? Squeezing him close and shutting him up with her mouth? Dead silence.

She only gave him a few millimeters when she pulled out of the kiss.

"You... are the absolute worst sometimes." Moth's breath was warm against her lips as he spoke and gave a breathless chuckle. His hand slipped under her coat to get an appreciable handful of her ass in short order. "Fine," Meremoth kissed her again, slower this time but much hungrier, "he wasn't uglier than a Hutt, _nothing_ is uglier than a Hutt, but he was at least close and that droid was obviously malfunctioning. It bumped into me once or twice, I was trying to ignore it. I still think we could have had better timing but... It was fun."

Kaliyo could have absolutely purred. "I love winning fights this way."

"I love losing them this way." His brief smirk reached his shiny light silver eyes, a second chuckle making his shoulders bounce a little under her arms. "Now then, if you're so inclined... I might be interested in losing a little _harder_."


End file.
